Heart of a Leaf Ninja
by LadyItashi
Summary: Short, introspective one-shot of Itachi's thoughts as he looks upon a sleeping Sasuke just before he starts off on another mission. Somewhat sad, but a glimpse into the heart of one of the most misunderstood of Masashi Kishimoto's characters. Plz Review!


**HEART OF A LEAF NINJA**

_**My very first published fan-fic! It's only a one-shot, still, I hope you find it enjoyable to read. And please, feel free to review! Thanks all! **__****_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Itachi crept silently and stealthily through the dark shadows of his home before slipping into the bedroom of his beloved baby brother, Sasuke. He was careful in his movements so as not to wake the child. His activity was as quiet and still as the early morning village streets of Konoha. Pre-dawn lay in the backdrop of a tinted periwinkle sky, and a faint mist of freshly fallen morning dew dampened & crisped the early spring air.

Itachi stood, regal and adorned in all the splendor of a Leaf Shinobi Anbu Officer, gazing intently into the peaceful, angelic face of his sleeping otouto. A serious and thoughtful expression was upon the face of the Anbu Black Ops Captain. Then, his countenance softened as a small, gentle smile began to blossom on his lips.

"How blessed you are, my brother," Itachi spoke, just barely above a whisper. "I know your frustrations with me. I know you despise me. I know…"

Itachi paused and shut his eyes at this. For the prodigy was unable to bear the thought of his brother's hatred towards him. He sighed deeply. He then opened his sad onyx eyes and cast a look of great love upon the face that, to Itachi, symbolized beauty, innocence and all things pure. Such things Itachi cherished and valued and swore to protect and preserve. Anything rare and precious, the Black Ops Officer clutched close to his heart, for Itachi had sought desperately for such qualities within himself . He found none. Trained in treachery, lies, and traitorous deeds, the young Uchiha prodigy never deemed it necessary to secure long-lasting bonds or friendships. His life, his world was one of many vile and abhorrent acts against others. Itachi was a lier, a murderer, a traitor, and the best at great deceptions. Such talent was gifted to him by the gods; that same talent was utilized by every superior he answered to: his Father, the Hokage, the Village Elders and his mentor, Madara Uchiha. All used him. Itachi was nothing more than a tool to be used and he greatly resented the day that he was birthed into the world. His life was not his own. He hated who he was and all he had become. Nothing pure, innocent or beautiful about him, yet they praised and glorified him. Itachi, as captain of the Anbu Black Ops, had achieved the highest pinnacle of all things evil, dishonorable, disloyal and disgusting. He loathed his life and most especially, he detested the many "missions" entrusted to him.

Itachi scowled at his own dark thoughts then knelt down at his brother's bedside. He reached forth his hand to tenderly stroke the soft, raven-black tresses of the child.

"I know you want to be great, Sasuke," Itachi said in a low, soft but audible voice, "but I wish you knew, little brother, you already are."

Itachi reflected on his own words then looked upon the pure, unblemished beauty of the sleeping child. "You want so badly for Father to notice you, to have the praise and recognition of others. You want to "shine" and be a "star"…." Itachi paused at this, as his gaze turned from his brother's face to the breaking of the day's first morning light. He stared at his reflection in the glass window. "You want to "shine" but, my foolish little brother," Itachi continued, "don't you know, the brightest stars are always the ones first to burn out?"

The elder Uchiha stretched over his baby brother and kissed the child's forehead. Itachi's touch caused Sasuke to shift and stir in his sleep. The child moaned a soft sigh of contented bliss before settling soundly back into his rest. When he was sure that Sasuke was once more secure in his peaceful state, Itachi straightened up and fastened his weapon upon his back. He glanced out the window to view the newly risen sun of the day, then gave one last gaze upon that which was most precious to him. The Leaf Shinobi Warrior, then leapt from his little brother's window, on to the village streets, to embark upon yet another "mission."


End file.
